Something worth fighting for
by scottmchungup
Summary: The Hale pack has lived alone in Beacon Hills for what seems like eternity, and nothing ever changes. That is, until that off-jawed kid ran into Isaac Lahey, bringing two packs to one town, with what could be hazardous results.


Isaac Lahey woke up with a groan, and a pile of drool pooling on his pillow after the late night. It'd been a full moon, meaning all the Hales and their friends of friends of friends had gathered at the hale house and left somewhere around 5 a.m. , leaving Isaac to awake groggy and annoyed at promptly 6 a.m. for what was surely to be a tedious Monday at Beacon Hills High. Nothing ever changed, something Isaac wasn't sure if he appreaciated or not. He'd always have his pack, his sister Erica and his basically adopted family, Danny, Boyd, Cora and Derek. Together they formed 'the Hale pack', or just 'the Hale's' as the school knew them.

Half asleep he stumbled his way to the hazardous kitchen, knocking Cora on the back of the head unceremoniously. "Do we have to?" Isaac asked, by now this was a routine Monday question, usually followed by Derek's laughter and some sly remark about how he needed school after the awful planning of whatever attack he and Erica had planned on their Alpha, and of course, failed. But today was different, and Derek rushed out in a huff, with something sounding like a muffled "yes." and then he was gone.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Isaac joked, hoping up with his keys in hand. "Yo! Eri, Boyd, Dan, let's go!" He called up the stairs and together the youngest of the pack congregated in the tired old camero making the voyage to what could only be described as hell.

It seemed like every other day in all honesty, like not a thing had, could, or ever would change in this town, but then again something in his gut told him differently. Guessing it was just that week old burrito Boyd had paid him $20 to eat, he kept quiet and followed by Danny, who incidentally had the same first period, started his way to Trigonometry. "I'm just saying man, you could do so-" But his sentence was cut short as a scent impacted his nose with the force of a freight train. And judging by Danny's abrupt stop, hit him too. Werewolves. Not a doubt, and not just one, a pack. Looking up, Isaac spotted 5 kids he'd never seen in his life, and deducting that Amelia Thompson hadn't exchanged her pom poms for claws, all tracks led to them.

One was tall, slender with brown hair flowing down and a demeanor that screamed 'I can take you out with one right hook'. Next to her stood an obviously beautiful red head, conversing with two guys who were completely identical. Using his speculation skills, he decided on the word 'twins' and just of to the side was a somewhat brooding boy with shirt brown hair and a tall, slim figure. Together they seemed oblivious to anything outside of their small, but obviously powerful clique, but everyone around them had nearly fallen over themselves staring. Including Danny, at one of the identical twin's.

"Close your mouth Danny boy, you're drooling." he joked, turning to find Erica and Boyd to alert them of the newest wolves, and dubiously running into a boy, causing papers to fly like confetti.

"Shit! Sorry dude I just-" Isaac started but dragged off as he looked up, and into two deep brown eyes that could captivate him for years. They were soft with a puppy like look to them, and not to mention his jaw was...adorably crooked. His hair swept down just before those eyes and his body set was that so Isaac already felt comfortable, like he could sit on this dirty school hallway and converse about every little detail of his life with this kid. Isaac was mesmerized to say the least, and his heart was drumming like he'd just been electrocuted, his brain agreeing. No words even formed as he just marveled, the kid's jaw somehow getting even more crooked as he smiled.

"It's alright!" He laughed, it almost seemed like he was trying to console Isaac, even though Isaac technically should be the one apologizing. He couldn't help but smile as well, shuffling what seemed like multiple schedules, one for an Stiles Stilinski, a Lydia Martin and others, together and handing them to the kid, with a short, soft smile. Words still escaping him, which was a definite rarity in the life of Isaac Lahey. His mind kicked into overdrive, mentally kicking himself for going mute before he jumped into the hard drive for anything to keep the conversation with the cute new kid going.

"I'm Isaac." He offered, handing over the miscellaneous items that had dropped from both of their bag's as they camped out on the floor, something that with anyone else would seem ridiculous. The kid smiled again, his jaw curving to the side again, and his eyes shining with a brightness that could rival the sun.

"I'm-"

"Scott!" Someone called from behind, putting their hand out which Scott promptly took, developing a burning jealously to fest in Isaac's chest. With a single pull, Scott was up to his full height, standing with the buzz cut brooding kid who seemed more annoyed than anything that Scott had made a friend. Well a friend of sorts, really. Still, even though the moment was interrupted, putting a name to that face was kind of uplifting.

"Dude, late on the first day? You've got a record." He added playfully, not paying the slightest attention to Isaac who had just pushed himself up off the floor, and stood a few feet away, watching the interaction and feeling like a bit of an intruder. He looked away, shuffling his feet awkwardly before watching as buzz cut lightly gripped Scott's, as he now knew him, wrist and together the pair continued on the pathway, retreating into the crowd with a simple smile from Scott, something that coming from anyone else would cause Isaac to roll his eyes at the cliché-ness of it all. "Thanks for the help, Isaac!" He called out, before being absorbed into the pack of new kids.

And yet, just as Scott disappeared, Danny reappeared, not that he had completely noticed his absence mostly due to that odd-jawed kid. "Dude...it's gonna be a good year." He commented with a grin, flashing a tiny slip of paper with 7 digits on it. "One of the twins." he added, forcing an eye roll from Isaac and a somewhat congratulating sigh to emit before the trekked on to first period. One thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I promise Stiles wont be as broody and such as he's described here, it's just for the back story plot! Please R/R!**


End file.
